Clockwork
Clockwork is a violet cloaked ghost with a pale face and time staff, which he uses often. He was voiced by the late Golden Globe-nominated actor David Carradine of Kill Bill. Appearance Predictably, he lives in a giant clock filled citadel. He oversees time and has time based powers, such as stopping or fast-forwarding, as well as genuine prescience. If people meddle with time, he has the ability to reset everything from just before the person meddled, and he and his section of the Ghost Zone are also immune to alternate time paths or paradoxes. He can use amulets to bring people or things into the past, present or future. Due to his time-based nature, he will constantly switch between his child form to adult form to old form it is unclear which, if he has one, is his true form, although his voice matches most with his adult form. This also follows a specific pattern: Child, Old, Adult, etc. History The Ultimate Enemy He first appeared in The Ultimate Enemy, serving his annoying employers, the Observants, to destroy Danny Phantom to prevent the existence of the evil Dark Danny, but he had other ideas. He sent in Box Lunch and Skulktech 9.9 ghost from the future to battle with the present Danny Phantom, which led to Danny, Sam, and Tucker to finding his lair. There they met Clockwork, who was charged with destroying Danny Phantom and preventing Dark Danny's existence. Danny attempts to fight him, but his power of time prove too strong, allowing him to pause, rewind and fast forward the fight making Danny slam against a bell multiple times. Tucker used the time medallions to give them a slight advantage, only for them to escape into Danny's evil future. After the harsh reality of facing the future and battling with Dark Danny, trapping him in the Fenton Thermos, he intervened, saving Danny's friends and family from their deaths, revealing he knew these events would happen. He explains by saying; "The Observants look at time like they're watching a parade, one thing after another passing by in sequence right in front of them. I see the parade from above, all the twists and turns it might -or might not- take." He gave Danny a second chance at changing his life so that the horrible future the boy saw never happens, taking the Fenton Thermos holding Dark Danny with him to his timeless lair. Afterwards, the Observants, angry with him interacting with Danny, forces on him the responsibility of Danny's life, along with Dark Danny's existence outside of time. He replies in confidence, "I know, but then... I know everything." Masters of All Time He makes his second appearance in Masters of All Time. Danny turned to him for help when Vlad had infected Sam and Tucker with ecto-acne. He at first advises Danny not to try and change the past, but eventually agreed to let Danny try, if only to teach him a lesson, though he said, "I'm the Ghost of Time, not the Ghost of Miracle Cures." When Danny went back to him hoping to once again go back, he refused, only agreeing to reset time before Danny interfered. However, he conveniently showed Danny what was necessary to cure the Ecto-Acne he had gone back in time to prevent, and after Danny leaves, he smiles, hinting that he planned the whole thing as well. Phantom Planet He makes only a couple cameo appearances in the series finale,'' Phantom Planet.'' If one has a keen eye, they can spot him as one of the ghosts in the net who were caught by Danny in the Ghost Zone, and later aiding Danny and Skulker in turning the entire planet intangible so that an asteroid may pass through it. Personality As the manipulator of time, he is a logical ghost who speaks calmly, even under dire stress and situations surrounding him. Being the Master of Time, he takes a rather neutral role overall to the Danny Phantom world though at times, Danny sees him as more of an ally. One questions what his true motives are or what he plans to do due to his unpredictable nature; yet in the end, he merely means well in his goals and makes sure time flows in a direction that benefits all.which it seens that clock work is more of a father figure to Dan Powers and Abilities As the ghost of time, he is incredibly powerful, possibly more than any other ghost. He has many great powers, most to do with time *''' Chronokinesis': As the ghost of time, he can manipulate time itself to his will, he can rewind it, fast forward it, stop it, travel through it etc. He can control it to the letter, and the only way to be immune to this is by wearing one of his medallions, he can also control it with his voice, as he often says "Time Out" before he pauses time. This is shown not to work on people who either have been blessed by a Cosmic Enitity or a reincarnation such as Sam, Kimiko, and Blossom. **'Time Portal Creation': He can create portals that allow others to travel through time. **'Omniscience': He knows everything, most likely because he watches over all that has, is, could and will happen, as such he can't be surprised or caught unready. He also knows all alternatives, as such this allows him to know the outcomes of his and others actions, before they happen, allowing him to be able to pick a course of action that helps all, his knowledge is infinite. *'Limited Spatiokinesis': He is able to manipulate the screens in his realm and decide what they show, with thought. *'Teleportation': He can teleport anywhere in time and/or space by will, he appears to have no restrictions. His teleportation follows a interesting pattern, first a giant clocks big hand appears, which spins on its axis in a circle creating a swirling blue portal, once the hand returns to the top, it disappears and he appears in a flash of blue light and the opposite when he disappears. He can also bring others with him or teleport them through time on their own. *'Telekinesis': He can move people with his thoughts like he did with Skulktech 9.9 and Danny's family when he saved them from the Nasty Burger explosion. This power is visible as green or white energy waves surrounding the people he moves. *' Flight': Standard ghost power. *'Intangability': Standard ghost power. *'Invisibility': Standard ghost power. *'Temporal Duplication': He can create at least 5 duplicates and possibly more. He is able to duplicate himself from different timeline as shown in The Ultimate Enemy including British Musketeer in 1600s, caveman in prehistoric times, Viking Axe man from the mid-11th century resembling Attila the Hun, future technological advanced Super Soldier as well as Marine Soldier in the 21st century. *'Superhuman Strength': He is strong enough to cut a giant cog in half with one blow of his scythe. *'Immortality:' Though he is constantly switching between his child, adult and old form, he is not aging, meaning that he has some immortality. It is unknown if he can be injured or wounded to dead. He must have been overlooking time since the origin of the universe, meaning he will still do it until the end of time. *'Age Shifting:' He can become a Child, Adult or Old at will. Weaknesses *'His Medallions': If he has any weakness, it's that his power has no effect on someone who wears one of his medallions like Tucker, Sam and Danny. Although, considering he watches and manipulates time, anything and everything that has, is, and will occur is already known to him, so even getting possession of his medallions may already be anticipated. As he already stated, "''I know everything." However, he also states he knows all possible timelines, but that Danny chose the present one of his own free will, implying that while he has knowledge of everything, he can't predict the exact way time may go. *'Existing "outside of time"': Is not something stated, but depending on the source, Dark Danny may or may not be affected by his powers due to existing "outside of time". Some viewers believe that Dark Danny simply exists outside of a particular time stream since the events that caused his existence have been circumvented, but that he would still be affected by his powers in the off-chance he escaped. Others believe that he wouldn't even be able to predict if Dark Danny became strong enough to escape the thermos, and that causing a glitch in time would not affect Dark Danny's actions. However, as he can see ALL outcomes he probably knew whether or not Dark Danny could be unaffected by his powers, and seeing as he handled the thermos as it was nothing more than a trinket it could be presume that he can still control Dark Danny. This is entirely speculatory, however, and may not be a true weakness. Unlike Dark Danny, a person who is either blessed by a cosmic enitity or is a reincarnation of a particular being are complety immune to his powers. Regardless of Dark Danny's ability to be affected by his power, it is rather clear that he is one of, if not, the most powerful ghosts in the series. As shown in the initial fight between the Master of Time and Danny, he can turn any fight in his favor, or even end it before it begins, with a simple command of his staff. He just plays with him and lets him escape. Also, when seeing Dark Danny destroying the Amity Park he speaks about it with mere annoyance and disinterest suggesting not even Dark Danny can defeat him. He does not use his power often, though, and lets time play out according to the choices of the other characters. However, he will intervene, albeit indirectly, if things go horribly wrong and time needs to be changed back to "the way it's supposed to be". Although with his boss, being Celestial it is rather obvious that people who are under the care of Celestial are completly immune to his powers. Headquarters A giant Clock tower, the home to Clockwork, first shown in The Ultimate Enemy, it is a place unaffected by time. After that episode, the lair also contains the Fenton Thermos that is storing Dark Danny. The place is filled in with giant screens that show any moment in time at his will, and that can be used as a time portal as is shown in the movie when Danny use it to escape to the future. The screens can appear and disappear at his will to see any moment he wants. In the episode Masters of All Time, his castle doesn't have the floating gears. Grim Tales Down Below He first appeared in the Ghost Zone where he freed Dan Phantom from one of the Fenton Thermos's. Dan was happy to be released but he told him not to celebrate just yet, he explained to Dan that he was an alternate future version of Danny and thus never existed. He can make him disappear in one second if he so choose. Dan asked what he had to do and he told him must help defend Halloween Town against Grim Jr who lost control over his powers. After Dan made his big entrance in Halloween Town, he appeared too. He said to Grim that he had to go with him inside of the Demon Reaper to save his son. Inside the monster he explained that he had to carefully help Grim so he could prevent a time paradox when they suddenly encountered Nergal. After Grim and Nergal had a discussion they freed the soul of Grim Jr and he took the soul with him to the Realm of Flesh and Blood, although Grim didn't know that. There he explained to Grim Jr that he had to save his sister from here. After Grim Jr saved his sister and was teleported to Limbo along with Jeff by Mimi, he came to pick him up because he rescued his sister. He brought his spirit to Halloween Town and left him there alone and went back to the Ghost Zone. Appearance He is the ghost of time, and because of being a ghost he has a turquoise skin and red eyes, and one of them has a little scar. He wears a purple uniform with a big clock on his chest and a smaller clock on his black belt. He wears darker purple gloves with many black watches around it. He also wears a dark purple cape with a hood over his head, the cape is attached to his uniform by a black gear. Unlike other ghosts he always has a spectral tail and is never seen with humanoid legs. In addition he also always carries his time staff. He often changes his age from three periods. His first stage is that of a little kid where he still looks the same only is much smaller and a bit more chubby. His second stage is the adult form, that is described above, and his third stage is his elder form where he gets thinner and grows a long gray beard. He always goes back into his adult form before going to another form. Gallery Clockwork_adult.jpg Clockwork_cameo_in_phantom_planet.png Clockworktrans.png Youngclocktrans.png Oldclocktrans.png CW.jpg Cloclwork_old.jpg Clock.jpg Clockwork_controling_Danny.gif Clockwork_saying_no.jpg Clockwork_stoping_time.gif Clockwork_headquaters.jpg Clockwork_headquaters_2.jpg Clockwork.gif Clockwork,_before_he_turned_good.jpg Clockwork_Other_Self.jpg Clockwork_Other_Self_2.jpg Clockwork_time_manipulation.jpg Clockwork_TUE_17.jpg duo_by_bleedman.jpg Dan_on_clockwork's_screen.png Category:Male characters Category:Living characters Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Crossovers Category:Danny Phantom Characters Category:Grim Tales Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Powerpuff Girls Characters